An Erroneous Pair
by Banshee Queen
Summary: She couldn't help but give in to him, and he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. And although they knew it was utterly wrong, they knew that it felt and WAS so right at the same time.


**Author/Banshee Queen: "Just a bit of Doom smut which I think is highly needed on this site, because there's not many fics around with good ol' smut, and if any, there's about two or three. Also, this is a Oneshot.**

**This is my first real 'sex fic', so go easy on the flames, (if any). It's not that I haven't bothered to post up any in the past or write any- I've got about four on my comp atm- I've just never felt entirely comfortable with the fic; like something was missing, I left something out, not enough detail, or the way I had written it was just plain crap. **

**So here's my first 'smut fic', hope you enjoy it. Either way, please be kindly and leave a review." **

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Doom, nor the characters, rights, blah blah blah…"**

**

* * *

**

**An Erroneous Pair**

As he pressed her up against the wall hard, his broad chest pinning her from escaping his firm hold, the marine felt a guttural growl escape his throat.

God it had been so long since last he had had a woman within his arms, and he wasn't about to let this one wriggle free anytime soon. _Especially_, this one.

She was such an intriguing creature, beauty-wise and intellectually. So out of touch with humanity it seemed, and yet so contradictory; in touch with it at the same time. Always sympathetic and compassionate, she had proven it by the stunned and inconsolable expression on her face and by the quiver in the tone of her voice when she told Sarge and the team that Goat had killed himself by repeatedly bashing himself against the glass window until he was stiff-senseless.

And speaking of stiff_…_

The marine groaned loudly at the achingly friction his hard length and black khakis were now presenting him with. Against him, the blonde moaned into his mouth throatily, probing his tongue vigorously with hers as she extracted more and more of his rough kiss.

The voice inside his head smirked as he rudely ripped off her white lab jacket. It didn't surprise him in the least when she grinned mischievously and pulled him closer against her own body, wanting no more than an inch of space between them.

He'd seen that grin on her face before, if only seldom in their lives. But it didn't matter, he had her within his arms now, and nothing else mattered. Not the mission, not the goddamn platoon, nothing.

He wondered if she liked her job, saw any worth in it, unlike the piece of shit, dead-end-job, he'd thrown himself into more than God knows how many years ago. He wondered how he'd ended up here, and how he could ever have made the mistake of passing up such a- as Destroyer put it- 'fine piece of ass'. Unconsciously, the thought of 'ass' directed the marine's hands down over the plump flesh of her buttocks and caused him to exploit them for all their comfort's worth.

The woman sighed and raked her slender fingers through his shortly cropped hair, managing with her extraordinarily quick hands to strip him of his bullet proof vest in under a second. The marine merely smiled broadly and moved his head back to look her square in the eye. The mischievous light in her azure eyes sparkled with anticipation and wanton. God she had lovely eyes.

But she also had lovely _other things_.

Swooping down on her lips again, the marine harshly pressed his lips against her own, twisting and tangling both their tongues in an extremely fervent kiss, before tilting her neck up sharply and latching his mouth onto her smooth ashen skin.

The gasp which escaped from her throat was simultaneous with the way her body fell limp within his arms. As his mouth continued to graze the white of her neck, one cool hand fumbled its way to the soft skin of her hip. She whimpered like a girl when he brought his hand around to the lower of her back and thrust her lower abdomen brusquely against his own, concurrently biting down into the flesh of her neck brutally. Another smirk resounded in his head.

She liked it rough.

She'd always liked it rough, by the sounds of it.

Jade orbs rolling into the back of his head with pleasure, the marine knew that if he didn't have some sort of skin-on-skin contact he'd explode.

He'd explode otherwise anyway_…_

It seems like she had been reading his thoughts too, for he now found himself being undressed by her nimble hands. First the black Velcro stretching away down the length of his uniformed-jacket was torn free, then the zip which lay underneath unravelled. Soon the jacket hung loose around his waist, her hands roving free across the area of his sparsely haired chest, his palm's flat against the topmost part of her shoulders, grasping her trivial frame to his larger build.

The blonde's hands wandered across the region of his broad chest, soon after however, travelling downwards over his navel and finally halting at the touch of his zipper on her fingertips. The marine exhaled deeply, attempting to steady himself from_…discharging…_right then and there.

Instead he turned his eyes to the shade of her hair to distract himself. Blonde. She looked blonde, looked as if she'd always been blonde, and that her hair colour wasn't a dyed job. Hell, she'd have no time to prim herself what with her job and all. He somehow got the feeling she wasn't that type of woman anyway, even now, that she possessed natural beauty. He liked that, turned him on, just like the things she was doing to him right now.

Through the thick material, her hands found his length-already extremely hard- and groped forcefully, which elicited another guttural groan from him.

"Want you_…_", she mumbled as her lips found his and she enveloped his mouth in another sensuous kiss.

Her lithe fingers were massaging him into pure heaven as he burned with the desire to release. Instead, he leant his weight against her and buried his face into the loose bun she wore so casually.

God above, she was sending him over the edge, driving his heart to pound faster and harder than ever before in his life. It had never been like this before between them, so primal, so needful. They had crossed paths before in their lives, many a time, and he knew he would never take her for granted again.

Again the marine's eyes rolled into the back of his head, if she didn't stop now he would- a sharp growl escaped his throat as he snatched her hand away from his crotch and crushed her against the cool metal of the wall with his body. Swiftly snaking a palm under her knitwear, he cupped her full breast ardently, at the same time managing to _grant_ a bruising kiss and dexterously slip his hand inside her slacks. The woman gasped audibly, writhing within his arms as he probed between her surprisingly slick folds.

"How much?" The marine growled, tracing the skin of her neck roughly with his mouth, like a vampire come alive.

"How much-", she half gasped, half whimpered as she went slightly limp in his arms; his fingers sank into the depths of her warm cavern, "Oh God!" She moaned, squirming against his torso as he hit the spot.

"HOW MUCH?" He roared, fixating his eyes on hers, which were now slipping into oblivion.

"More than ever_…_", she half whispered, half gasped, fighting the urge to let go completely.

"More than ever _what_?" He hissed, tweaking her areola with such callousness that she shrieked in pain _and_ pleasure.

A domineering curl of the marine's lips rendered him to lust further after the woman in his arms. The augmentation of her whimper and by the way her shallow breathing was still holding up, caused the marine to hiss further.

He was not about to let her let _go_, not anytime soon. He wanted this moment to last, even if only for a moment, because sooner or later someone would activate that damn nanowall and well_…_there would be more than one person who would be damn right pissed off.

Tormentingly, he withdrew his fingers from inside her opulent passage; a deplorable moan of frustration flew from her throat as she slowly climbed down from her near-release. Abruptly sweeping the blonde off her feet and gathering her up into his arms with another simper, the marine stalked towards a nearby autopsy slab and laid her down on its flat surface. The warmth of her skin against its cool exterior elicited a small gasp from the blonde, and he raised an eyebrow in question _and_ amusement, forcefully drawing her legs to him and spreading them wide as her hands grappled about with the zip of his pants.

Positioning himself to her entrance, the marine inwardly guffawed when she pressed herself against his rock hard staff even closer, wanting to be more than impenetrably intimate. His green eyes sparkled with anticipation and desire as he looked down into her cerulean. The same wanton flared in her eyes, and with one vast thrust the marine entered her unperturbed haven. The woman's immediate moan of gratification was instantly followed by a low groan from the marine.

_Goooood! _

He wanted to scream aloud the untainted rapture taking over the entirety of his body. She was all soft curves obscured by silk-like skin, but filth inhabited her true thoughts- and that drove him wild with a yearning to make her all his. In and out_…_in and out_…_in and out_…_he rammed her ruthlessly in their rhythmic dance of insatiable lust. Her chasm was like a pliable void of moisture that a man could fall down into such forgetfulness, and he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into his own release. Green orbs of fire he turned to the woman beneath him and found that her hair now hung loose and untamed, swaying back and forth as she bucked her hips in rhythm with his.

He never thought sex could be this fulfilling with a woman, with this woman anyway. And then it hit him. It was his male predominant right that he should claim her as his own, and not for the only reason that she was a subject of the opposite sex. They had always come together in their most dire times of need, and the violence and brutality that most people would classify as rape or 'wrong sex' was not that, in fact it was the opposite. They had been parted from one another for too long. Too many years were between them. Too many seasons come and gone that they had many unsaid and unresolved things left between them. They realized that they had needed each other, needed each other more than life itself, and the aggression in their eyes, in their breathing and their movements was more than just sex. They possessed a bond like no other, and they knew then it could never be broken, unless death take either of them.

Back and forth the marine pummelled into the woman, her moans of pleasure illuminating the walls of the lab. Her breathing soon turned shallow, and the marine finding himself also nearing his release, buried his face into her hair. He inhaled every bit of fragrance of her hair he could gather into his lungs with one breath, and with his left hand, tangled his fingers within her waxen tresses.

Abruptly the woman's breathing turned thin, so thin she began scraping the air for every scrap of oxygen she could suck in. Her head began to loll from side to side, eyelids fluttering, shoulders slightly caving in and elbows shaking as she with one enormous stringing moan, crashed down upon the waves of her release. Not a moment later the marine's emerald eyes rolled into the back of his head, straining as his groan audibly resounded within the small lab, managing one last thrust before he buckled beneath his own arms and collapsed against her breasts.

The two lay there panting laboriously, each coming down from their own quake and attempting to grab a rein over their breathing, whilst doing their utmost best to _not_ look dishevelled.

"You're leaving so soon?" The woman questioned as she adeptly redid up her trademark bun.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" The marine slightly chuckled with sarcasm and a hint of malice as he swung his uniform-jacket around his shoulders.

"I didn't expect for it to be like this after all these years, is all."

A deep sigh escaped his throat as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean for it to happen this way Sam, I just_…_", the marine sighed again, but instead reached for his assault rifle and held it firmly by the trigger-ring.

"I know_…_", she paused slightly, "_…_I know John", she reassured.

Her brother nodded resolutely, his jade eyes laced with remorse, and moist with unshed tears. Without another word he exited the lab via the nanowall, and Sam was left alone with her thoughts.

He was remorseful not for his actions- they had both wanted it more than anything else- but of the many long years he had extended between them, remorseful for neglecting his duty as her brother, and to be there for her, to be a brother to her full stop. An unexpected tear ran down Sam's cheek, and she brushed it away hastily. This last hour alone with him told her all the questions she had wanted answered for years on end, but she was afraid it would be her last.

Out in the field and on his team he was known as Reaper, derived from his last name 'Grimm'; reckless, stern and rough. But inside he was John, the John that _she knew_, and she was afraid the John locked away somewhere deep inside of him would do something foolish before the end of this military expedition.

**

* * *

****Author/Banshee Queen: "Yes yes, I know, I'm sick and have a perverted mind. But I can't help it, just like most people can't help that they love chocolate and either way I'm not givin' it up! Tee hee:D**

**Anyway; I didn't want to write in the characters names at the start of the fic because 1: I thought it'd be too obvious, 2: it's more exciting that way. **

**Also, I knew I should've put a warning in my summary or at the start of this fic but it would've ruined the 'surprise' so to speak. So if there are any people who are offended, I apologize deeply. Truly I do.**

**I'm wondering though, did any of you pick up on any of the clues I threw in?" :D**


End file.
